Itu Perasaan Cemburu
by ltifal
Summary: Ternyata Camus punya masalah yang bikin dia uring-uringan, nah lho!
**Note: kembali meramaikan section ss Indonesia. Mana nih para authouress gaiden? Yuk kembali buat fic tag atau kumpulan fic?**

 **Disclaimer: karakternya punya Kurumada Sensei**

 **Warning: kalau mau bilang menjurus ke shounen ai, silakan tapi gua rasa kagak sih...**

 _Itu Perasaan Cemburu_

Entah sejak kapan pria berambut hijau emerald itu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Yang pasti perasaannya saat ini sangatlah berbeda dengan yang sudah sudah. Ah, perasaan... selalu saja perasaan yang membuat dirinya bingung dan pusing tujuh keliling. Buku yang saat ini dia pegang menjadi saksi dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya bisa bolak balik halaman sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Problemnya? Mau tahu problemnya apa? Ciah! Problemnya itu: tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk, bertandanlah salah satu gold saint ganteng yang kebetulan didegralasi oleh seluruh _gold saint_ seangkatan dirinya sebagai _the best friend_.

Nah, yang jadi masalah tentunya bukan karena dia bertenger di sana terus menjadi suatu _distraction_. Ngak, bukan karena itu saudara-saudara. Yang bikin dia tidak fokus sama buku yang sedang dibacanya adalah di sebelah doi juga duduk salah satu _gold saint_. Bukan, bukan Kanon. Si Gemini sudah terlihat sedikit putus asa setelah menarik perhatian doi tanpa hasil tadi pagi. Tapi Camus sudah memberikan tatapan super dingin waktu Kanon berusaha menggaet teman Scorpionya itu ngebar nanti malam (kalau perlu dia tambah dengan ancaman dibekuin di peti es abadi).

Nah, yang jadi masalah saat ini bukan Kanon tetapi... salah satu saint paling sabar yaitu Aries Mu! _Astaga, ngapain juga dia di situ?!_ Jerit Camus dalam hati, halaman di bukunya dia balik lagi ke depan. Kalau saja itu Kanon, dia pasti sudah berjalan ke arah mereka sambil melemparkan tatapan dia yang paling dingin sambil mengajak Milo pergi dari sana. Camus kembali membalik kertas ke halaman berikutnya sambil mengeretak giginya tanpa sadar. Kalau bukan Camus, mungkin itu buku udah dia gigit kali...

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari situ. Milo sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarkan cerita tentang kenakalan Kiki. Dia tidak menduga kalau anak didikan Mu bisa senakal itu, yah menaruh kodok di dalam permandian _papacy_?

"Tapi Mu." Sahutnya setelah tertawanya reda. "Ingat ngak waktu kita masih anak ingusan dulu?"

"Huh? Yang mana?" Kata Mu sedikit bingung tiba-tiba ditanya soal masa kecil.

"Waktu kita semua berumur enam tahun. Ingat ngak, waktu kita nangkap kecebong. Karena ngak ada tempat naruhnya. Kita taruh di kendi tempat air minum?"

"Oh... Oh!" Sepercik cahaya berkelebat di mata pria berambut ungu tersebut, lalu diapun tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha bayangkan wajah Aiolos saat dia diberitahu apa yang baru saja ditelannya saat Aiolia tiba-tiba menangis waktu Olos minum dari tempat itu?!" Sahut Milo sambil kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berbahagialah Shion _sensei_ karena dia tidak menelan kecebong." Sambung Mu sambil sedikit menyengir. Tiba-tiba cengiran Mu menghilang ketika dia melihat ke arah pria berambut hijau yang sejak tadi bolak balik halaman. "Uhuk..."

"Kenapa, Mu?" Tanya Milo ketika Mu tiba-tiba batuk.

"Ngak apa-apa. Emmm... keknya Camus sedikit marah yah?"

"Hah?" Kata pemilik rasi kalajengking tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah teman baiknya itu. Seketika itu pula mata biru pemuda Aquarius langsung tertuju kembali kepada bukunya sambil pura-pura sibuk bolak balik halaman. Pria berambut biru itu lalu mengedipkan matanya sekali dua kali sebelum perhatiannya kembali difokuskan ke arah Mu. "Kamu salah lihat kali, Mu?"

"Eh... yah." Si bintang domba berkata dengan ragu sebelum melihat ke arah pemilik jubah Aquarius tersebut sekilas. Namun sekilas juga sudah cukup ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Camus. Tatapan nan dingin bikin bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Anu... Saya... lebih baik kembali ke dapur. Mungkin _cookie_ nya sudah matang."

"Oh iya, kamu tadi bikin _cookie_ yah. Aku ikut nyicip deh."

"Eh!" Sahut Mu kaget.

"Kenapa? Ngak boleh?" Tanya pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu dengan bingung.

"Boleh tapi..."

"Takut ngak enak nih?" Sahutnya sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang bisa membuat setiap wanita jatuh hati itu juga sempat membuat Mu sedikit tersipu.

"Bukan sih tapi."

"Aih, yah udah hayu!" Katanya lagi. Milo berdiri sambil mengelayutkan tangannya ke bahu Mu dan membawanya dengan paksa ke arah dapur. Si Aries cuman bisa pasrah ditarik meskipun keringat dingin bercucuran di punggungnya dengan deras. Siapa yang tidak bila ditatap dengan tatapan mematikan. Dalam hati, dia cuman bisa berdoa supaya dia tidak jadi amukan saint yang dikatakan terdingin itu.

 _Saint_

 _Seiya_

Sepeninggalan kedua 'insan' tersebut, Camus hanya bisa memberikan _death glare_ ke arah kursi tempat Mu duduk tadi sambil tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram buku yang ada di tangannya dengan erat. Buku malang itu akhirnya menyerah saat cover merah tebal yang dimilikinya akhirnya bengkok dan jiplakan tangan Aquarius yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya terlihat di covernya.

"Itu bukunya bisa rusak kalau kamu genggam sekuat tenaga gitu." Sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang yang otomatis membuat bahkan Camus terkejut setengah mati dan hampir loncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Demi Dewi, _Sensei_ Dohko!" Sahut Camus secara reflek, buku yang dia pegang terjatuh di lantai.

"Kaget yah?" Kata salah satu saint emas tertua itu sambil nyengir santai seperti biasa. "Tumben sampai ngerusak buku?" Katanya lagi sambil membungkuk ke bawah memungut buku yang terjatuh itu.

"Tidak, em terima kasih." Camus mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengambil kembali buku yang tadi dipunggut Dohko.

"Kamu lagi bad mood yah." Si pemilik rasi timbangan itu mulai meninterogasi, senyumannya malah makin lama makin mengembang, yang pasti membuat saint lebih muda itu jadi curiga.

"Hah?" Alis Camus sedikit terangkat, matanya menyiratkan sedikit tanda kebingungan sebelum Dohko mulai tertawa kecil. Dia lalu menunjukkan ke kaki meja. Dengan patuh salah satu 'anak didik'nya itu melihat ke bawah, Camus hanya bisa membuka lebar matanya kaget ketika menyadari bahwa ternyata kaki meja dan kaki kursi yang dia duduki itu terselimuti es tipis. Untungnya tidak patah dan bisa memalukan kalau dia tiba-tiba jatuh gara-gara kursi patah. Yang pasti berat badan dia itu normal-normal saja…

"Jadi? Gara-gara apa ini, bad moodnya?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu. Bukan Dohko kalau dia tidak usil dan tidak takut sama yang namanya Camus. Bagaimanapun juga dia lebih tua (meskipun perawakannya kaya pemuda sepantaran Alderbaran cs yang usianya baru 20 tahun), jadi dia tidak ada alasan sama sekali untuk takut dibekuin sama Aquarius tersebut.

"Tidak kenapa – kenapa." Sahutnya cepat, berharap kalau salah satu saint emas tertua itu meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi yah… yang dihadapi itu Dohko bukan Shion…

"Gua tebak yah. Kalau kamu, biasanya masalahnya cuman dua." Sambung pemuda Libra itu mulai membuka suara. Pemuda berambut panjang itu cuman diam saja sambil pura-pura membuka buku merahnya itu kembali. "Antara masalahnya sama anak didikmu." Dohko diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik orang yang diberi panggilan sayang 'es balok' oleh teman baiknya itu, sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Atau Milo." Saat itu juga buku yang digenggam oleh pemuda berasi bintang pembawa kendi air tersebut robek menjadi dua bagian.

Camus sempat menggeretak giginya, ' _Habis sudah itu buku_ ' pikirnya, sempat juga dia sedikit mengumpat dalam hatinya ketika mendengar tawa 'gurunya' (Dohko dan Shion sebagai generasi lebih awal, otomatis dianggap guru oleh semua saint emas).

"Boleh tahu masalah apa?" kata Dohko lagi sambil menyenderkan dagunya ke tangan kanan yang ditompangkan ke meja. Camus hanya bisa mendesah pelan sebelum menaruh buku merah itu. Kasihan buku tak berdosa… solasi solasi…

"Memangnya masalah yang saya alami cuman ada dua?" Dalihnya sambil memutar badannya supaya berhadapan dengan pemuda yang dari tadi mengusiknya itu. Dohko akhirnya tertawa lagi sebelum mukanya menyengir sambil melakukan kontak mata.

"Kamu adalah orang yang selalu mencari jawaban entah dari buku atau dari orang-orang yang biasanya bisa diajak diskusi bila masalah yang kamu hadapi itu masalah bidang pekerjaan atau dalam hidup. Tapi hanya ada satu masalah yang selalu tidak akan kamu beberkan." Katanya lagi dan diam sejenak hanya untuk membuat Camus mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Masalah apa?"

"Masalah perasaan." 'Deg' seketika itu juga jantung pria berambut panjang itu berhenti sejenak… Skakmat! Pria yang umurnya beberapa abad itu hanya tersenyum simpul ketika 'muridnya' tiba-tiba diam dan mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Masalah perasaan untuk kamu yang paling jelas yah, antara Hyoga atau Milo. Meskipun saya lihat kamu cukup menerima saint emas lain sebagai temanmu. Mereka tidak sampai membuat kamu uring-uringan."

Camus mendesah sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melakukan kontak mata kembali. "Saya tidak uring-uringan..." katanya pelan, yang pasti hanya mengundang tawa kecil dari Dohko. Haduh nih anak, ngak ngaku meski udah skakmat.

"Jadi, bisa cerita kenapa sampai ngerusak buku yang biasanya benda yang kamu anggap penting plus tiba-tiba tidak mengontrol dan tidak sadar kalau kamu sedang membekukan sesuatu?"

"..." Tersirat sedikit keraguan dia mata pemuda bermata biru itu sebelum akhirnya dia berbicara. "Akhir-akhir ini... Milo kelihatannya sibuk..." Dia diam sejenak ketika akhirnya pemuda berambut ikal itu mendorong supaya dia meneruskan ceritanya.

"Em... karena pekerjaannya sebagai bagian human resourse... Sensei juga tahu banyak kesatria perak dan perunggu yang mati karena..." Camus tidak meneruskan.

"Iya." Katanya mengangguk.

"Jadi Milo sering sibuk dengan masalah penempatan baik calon guru ataupun calon murid. Dan... karena saya lebih ke bagian pembukuan jadi... sudah hampir 2 minggu..."

"Tidak hangout?" Dalam hati pemilik jubah Libra itu tertawa, ternyata anak ini bisa juga _lonely_.

"... bisa dikatakan begitu..."

"Bukannya tadi pagi kamu bareng Milo?" Dohko berkata mengingat mereka berdua sedang sarapan bersama dengan ceria, seperti biasanya Milo yang banyak bercerita, Camus yang diam sambil mengangguk atau sesekali berkomentar.

"Sebelum Kanon datang..." Katanya berusaha netral namun dari suaranya tersirat sedikit kemarahan.

"Hmm... tadi kamu sama dia kan?"

"Mu tiba-tiba datang..." Tiba-tiba Dohko tertawa, yang pasti bikin Camus berdelik garang. " _Sensei_!" suaranya sedikit meninggi, sedikit ada rasa kesal atau malah malu?

"Kamu ternyata cemburuan."

"Aku... Apa!" Sahutnya tidak percaya.

"Camus, kamu cemburu." Pria kelahiran China itu akhirnya menghentikan tawanya namun tidak menghentikan cengirannya.

" _Sensei_ Dohko, Saya sama Milo bukan pasangan sejoli!" Haduh, cilaka kalau kabar ini makin tersebar luas.

"Di situ kamu salah."

"Heh?"

"Perasaan cemburu tidak terpaku hanya pada pasangan, bisa juga saudara kandung ataupun yah seperti kalian ini, antara teman." Camus kembali terdiam sejenak sebelum pria lebih tua itu kembali melanjutkan. "Nah, Milo termasuk salah satu orang yang suka bersosialisasi apalagi seorang ice breaker (ironisnya...), jadi dia cepat akrab dengan orang lain."

"... iya sih..." Camus sangat setuju dengan pernyataan itu, hal inilah yang membuat dia makin terasa tidak nyaman, makin terasa tergeser oleh Kanon, Aiolia, sekarang bahkan Mu...

"Tapi, bukankah dia memberikan waktunya untukmu hari ini? Padahal saya rasa dia bisa saja pergi dengan Kanon cs."

"Eh?"

"Oh, iya. Kamu mungkin tidak tahu. Kanon, Saga, Aiolos dan Aiolia ke bar malam ini. Yah, berusaha supaya tidak ada rasa canggung antara satu dengan yang lain. Tahu kan, Saga masih saja merasa tidak enak terutama dengan Kanon dan Aiolos?"

"Begitukah?" Kali ini giliran Camus yang merasa tidak enak, sudah berbuat sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan ke salah satu 'kakaknya' itu. Dohko hanya tertawa kecil melihat perubahan wajah 'anak didik'nya itu meski perubahan itu hanya minim. Secara refleks, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengusap kepala saint Aquarius tersebut. Camus sama sekali tidak menghindar hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"Kamu ternyata tidak sedewasa yang orang bayangkan yah." Tersirat sedikit warna merah jambu di pipi pemuda berambut panjang itu ketika mendengar perkataan 'gurunya'. Dohko kembali tertawa sebelum melanjutkan. "Baguslah, Saya dan Shion sempat khawatir. Melalui kematian dan pertarungan membuat seseorang terlalu cepat dewasa. Namun kami berdua sangat berharap kalian, terutama para saint emas bisa menggunakan waktu kalian pada saat damai ini senormal mungkin."

"Iya... maaf dan..." Camus berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Dohko. "Terima kasih."

" _Anytime, young one, anytime_." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

 _Saint_

 _Seiya_

"Kami tidak ganggu kan?" Sahut seseorang dari arah belakang yang otomatis membuat Dohko dan Camus (terutama Camus...) terdiam dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Di sana Mu dan Milo terlihat membawa baki serta pot teh.

"Wah, kalian bawa apa nih?" Tanya Dohko sambil melihat ke arah baki yang dibawa oleh Mu.

"Ini kue kering yang baru keluar dari oven."

"Wah, wanginya." Sambung Dohko sambil melangkah ke arah Mu, tangannya sudah terulur ke arah baki namun serta merta Mu menjauhkan dari jangkauannya.

"Dohko _sensei_! Cuci tangan dulu."

"Aih, bener-bener mirip benar kamu sama Shion." Gelak tawa pemuda berambut ikal itu terdengar sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. "Gua sekalian cari Shion dulu yah." Mu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menaruh baki di meja (yang tadi sempat kena es kakinya itu).

"Anu, Camus. Kamu ngak marah kan?" Tanya pemilik rasi bintang berbentuk domba itu, sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya mengejapkan matanya.

"Marah?"

"Tadi sepertinya kamu marah sama saya. Kalau memang saya ada salah-" sebelum sempat Mu melanjutkan, pemilik surai hijau itu menghentikan.

"Ngak, malah saya yang harus minta maaf."

"Heh?" Sekarang sang Aries malah tambah bingung. "Memang salah apa yah?" Camus hanya tersenyum tipis, namun malah mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Shaka ngak sama kamu?"

"Oh, dia lagi di ruang meditasi." Jawab pemuda berasal dari Tibet itu.

"Meditasi seperti biasa, udah ngak aneh deh." Milo yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Kali ini sih, dia tidur."

"Hah! Serius?!" Tawa Scorpio mulai keras, sedangkan Mu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Saya panggil dulu ya." Sahut Mu sebelum dia hilang. Teleportasi pastinya. Sejenak setelah Aries menghilang, tawa Milo berhenti dan menatap ke arah Camus.

"Kamu bisa juga ngambek yah." Dia berkata yang otomatis membuat wajah temannya yang tadinya netral ke arah horror.

"Milo! Kamu dengar!" Sahutnya, mukanya bersemu merah.

"Yah, habis dari bawa Mu keluar karena takut dia bakal dibekuin sama loe. Gua balik sih. Tapi Dohko udah di sini jadi yah..." Milo diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Camus makin memerah. "Tsk, kalau soal perasaan, loe memang rentan yah."

"Milo-" Sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan kata-kata untuk menghindar, pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua tiga bulan itu menatapnya dengan serius.

"Camus, biar saya katakan sekali lagi seperti yang dulu saya pernah katakan padamu ketika kita pertama kali bersahabat. Saya berteman sama kamu karena saya merasa aman dan cocok sama kamu, jadi buang jauh-jauh perasaan minder kamu ketika kamu merasa tergeser atau merasa kamu ngak pantas bersahabat sama saya." katanya serius.

"..." saat ini Camus hanya bisa diam sambil memikirkan perkataan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Entah kenapa jadi kedengeran lebay." Sambungnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi gua serius tadi yah, loe ngak usah mikir terlalu rumit."

"Maaf..." Cuman itu yang bisa Camus katakan sebelum kepalanya lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran usapan tangan, sebuah _gesture_ meyakinkan dan _well_... sayang pastinya.

"Nah, sekarang loe cuci tangan dulu, kue keringnya Mu enak lho ternyata. Gua baru tahu." Katanya sambil mencomot salah satu kue kering sebelum sahutan Mu terdengar dari belakang.

"Milo! Kamu juga cuci tangan!"

"Kan baru dari dapur bareng kamu." Sahutnya lagi sambil mengigit kue kering tersebut. "Oi Shaka, kamu bawa apa tuh."

"Teh masala." Katanya sambil meletakkan pot teh kedua di meja.

"Aku bikin kopi deh." Sahut Milo sambil melengos pergi. "Camus, kamu juga mau?"

"Iya." Katanya, perasaannya sudah lebih ringan dibanding tadi apalagi... harus dia akui selain masalah Santuary, selain dengan Milo, yang lain hanya sebatas yah rekan kerja... apa mungkin dia bisa mulai mendorong dirinya untuk lebih bersahabat dengan yang lain?

"Mau coba teh butter?" Mu bertanya sambil memberikan secangkir teh dengan warna seperti dicampur susu. "Rasanya sedikit eh tidak biasa."

"Menurutku malah sangat aneh." Shaka yang baru duduk berkomentar.

"Shaka, saya kan tidak komentar tentang teh masala kamu." Mu sedikit tersinggung.

"Lho, teh harus manis pakai susu." Shaka mengangkat alisnya.

"Teh lebih enak pakai butter." Tambah Mu

"Kalau teh lebih enak pahit seperti oolong atau kuding." Dohko berkata tiba-tiba saat masuk ke area minum teh itu. Shion hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ealah, ini mau beragumen soal teh? Milo juga masuk membawa dua cangkir kopi. Yang satu _black coffee_ , yang satunya kopi susu.

"Lho, debat soal teh?" Milo berkata sambil menghampiri meja, lalu menaruh salah satunya di hadapan Camus yang ternyata kopi susu. Camus yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil mendengar memanasnya argumen antara teh butter, teh masala dan teh kuding menaikan alisnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul nan tipis. Milo sendiri ngak ketinggalan ketika dia bilang 'lebih enak kopi'. Mulailah perdebatan antara teh dan kopi. Seperti teh dan kopi, meski kadang berbeda dan saling tolak belakang tetap saja sama yaitu minuman hahaha... sekarang tinggal tunggu Shion pusing mendamaikan perdebatan teh kopi ini. Ah sore yang indah.

 _Owari_

 **Hayoo, mereview donk**


End file.
